ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Mayor Lenny
Mayor Lenny Archbishop (1999). Ghostbusters (1984) (DVD ts. 1:15:59). Columbia Pictures. Archbishop says: "How are you, Lenny?" (also known as Mayor Ghostbusters credits, and The Mayor of NY Ghostbusters II credits) was the Mayor of New York City who bailed the Ghostbusters out of jail to let them do their job and wipe out Gozer. After New Years Day 1990 and prior to the Thanksgiving holiday weekend in 1991, Lenny was succeeded as Mayor of New York City by Jock Mulligan. History Ghostbusters In 1984, the Mayor bailed the Ghostbusters out of their jail cell, in which they were placed after the explosion at the Firehouse. Despite Walter Peck's accusations, he listened to Peter Venkman's argument that, if they could stop the impending threat, he would secure a re-election for himself. He gave them a military motorcade to get to Dana Barrett's apartment and had Walter Peck removed from his office. Ghostbusters II Between 1984 and 1989, Lenny hired Jack Hardemeyer as his assistant. Jack jealously, yet needlessly, defended Lenny from the Ghosbusters, citing their association being harmful to the Mayor's run for Governor the following year. When the Ghostbusters were brought to Gracie Mansion, Lenny heard their latest claim but refused to help them. He returned to a party and was unaware Jack had the Ghostbusters committed to Parkview Psychiatric Hospital. As New Years approached, supernatural activity increased to unprecedented levels. The next night, Lenny spent an hour in his room talking to the ghost of former mayor, named Fiorello La Guardia.Mayor Lenny (1989). Ghostbusters II (1989) (DVD). Columbia Pictures. Lenny says: "I spent an hour in my room last night talking to Fiorello La Guardia, and he's been dead for forty years. Now where are the Ghostbusters?" He returned to City Hall and told his team he had no choice but to call in the Ghostbusters and passed the order. Jack became alarmed. Lenny learned how Jack abused his power, fired him, and had him dismissed by force. They watched as day suddenly turned to night. Lenny, again, ordered someone to get him the Ghostbusters. Just as the Ghostbusters exited the Manhattan Museum of Art with Dana Barrett and Oscar, Mayor Lenny arrived on scene. Weeks later, he awarded the Ghostbusters with a Key to the City during a ceremony on Liberty Island. Personality Mayor Lenny was a reasonable politician who wanted to stop the crisis in New York at any costs. He listened to his advisers patiently for advice before calling the Ghostbusters. He was also a Catholic, and valued the advice of the Archbishop, whom he called "Mike." Trivia *Called "Lenny" by the Archbishop, his first name is presumably Leonard. * The Mayor was made to look like mayor of New York City at the time, Ed Koch. **David Margulies credits Bill Murray for suggesting the first name basis between Mayor Lenny and the Archbishop. Cross the Streams Episode 40, 27:16 to 27:45, 5/20/14 *Lenny is described as a "likeable Democrat and a man of the people - particularly the Irish, Italian and Jewish people." Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1983). Ghostbusters (First Draft August 5, 1983) (Script p. 111). Paragraph reads: "He is a likeable Democrat and a man of the people - particularly the Irish, Italian and Jewish people." Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 156. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "He is a likeable Democrat and a man of the people - particularly the Irish, Italian and Jewish people." *In Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular: **The Mayor is referred to Hizzoner, New York slang for the Mayor. Mueller, Richard (August 1985). Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular, p. 211. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. **The Mayor recalls how he has impeccable visibility with the Carson show, the Letterman show, Donahue, Griffin, and Good Morning, America. He's also published a book, done cameos on Kate and Ali and Ryan's Hope, and there was a play about his life in development. Mueller, Richard (August 1985). Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular, p. 211. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. Paragraph reads: "My visibility extends with impeccable clarity to the Carson show, the Letterman show, to Donahue and Griffin and Good Morning, America. I've published a book, done cameos on Kate and Ali and Ryan's Hope. They're doing a play about my life." **The Mayor immediately dislikes Walter Peck who reminds him of his high school biology teacher. Mueller, Richard (August 1985). Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular, p. 213. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. Paragraph reads: "Hizzoner disliked him on sight. He looked like the mayor's high school biology teacher, and Hizzoner had flunked frog dissecting four times." **The Mayor's first name was Ed and he was a ward captain. Mueller, Richard (August 1985). Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular, p. 215. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. Paragraph reads: "The prelate and the mayor were old friends from the days when they'd been priest and ward captain, Tim and Ed, but the formalities still had to be observed." **After hearing Peter out, the Mayor muses to himself that Peter could be a dangerous opponent if he ever went into politics. Mueller, Richard (August 1985). Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular, p. 217. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. Paragraph reads: "If this guy ever goes into politics, he could be very, very dangerous. I wonder if he's a Democrat." *In the Ghostbusters II August 5, 1988 draft, Lenny was no longer the mayor. The mayor is a man named Maury. Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 84). Peter Venkman says: "You got it, Maury." *The scene where Mayor Lenny mentions he had a discussion with the ghost of Fiorella La Guardia was a replacement scene done 4 weeks before Ghostbusters II's release because ILM could not do a ghost FX shot. Cross the Streams Episode 40, 30:24 to 33:20, 5/20/14 *The surname "Clotch" originates from the Ed Naha written novelization of Ghostbusters II. Naha, Ed (1989). Ghostbusters II, p. 18-19. Corgi Books, Great Britain, ISBN 0552135755. Paragraph reads: "Mayor Leonard Clotch wheeled around and, spotting Venkman, wiped a trickle of sweat from his upper lip and almost ran down the hall in the opposite direction." *In Ghost Busted (manga), on chapter two, page 48, Jack refers to Mayor Lenny. *On page six of Ghostbusters Issue #4, Lenny is listed on Peck's speed dial. *Mayor Lenny was originally going to appear in Ghostbusters: The Video Game with Margulies set to reprise the role but Terminal Reality Creative Director Drew Haworth came up with a plan B to get Bill Murray on board by meeting with Brian Doyle-Murray. Margulies' contract was terminated. Doyle-Murray was hired to play the mayor. He was brought in to look at the game and his character. Doyle-Murray was skeptical they did this for all the actors. Terminal created a likeness of him. They talked to him about the game. He asked about his brother. Doyle-Murray liked the game. At the end of the meeting, he realized they wanted him to tell Murray he thought the game was good. Melchior admitted to the ulterior motives. Within two days, Bill Murray's attorney contacted Vivendi with news he agreed to reprise his role. Playboy "The Untold Story of the Ghostbusters Video Game that was Almost a Masterpiece" 7/13/16 **This is also evident on page 20 of the October 8, 2007 third draft of the revised cut-scene script, where Peter refers to the Mayor as Lenny.Zuur Platten, John & Dille, Flint (2007). Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Revised Cut-Scene Script Third Draft October 8, 2007) (Script p. 20). Peter Venkman says: "Come on, Lenny, what gives?"" *Lenny appears on the back cover of Ghostbusters Volume 2 in a rendition of the scene he debuted in during the first movie. Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters' **Chapter 24: Biblical *'Ghostbusters II' **Chapter 02: "World of the Psychic" **Chapter 19: Scaring the Straights **Chapter 21: Tenth Level of Hell **Chapter 28: World is Safe Again Secondary Canon Real Ghostbusters Starring in Ghostbusters II *Part 1 (referred to, but not seen) *Part 3 References Gallery Overall Primary Canon GB1film2005chapter24sc005.png|As seen in Ghostbusters GB1film2005chapter24sc010.png GB1film2005chapter24sc013.png GB1film2005chapter24sc033.png MayorLennyGBone01.jpg MayorLennyGBone02.jpg MayorLennyGBone03.jpg GB1film2005chapter24sc039.png GB1film2005chapter24sc041.png GB1film2005chapter24sc046.png GB1film2005chapter24sc049.png GB1film2005chapter24sc051.png GB1film2005chapter24sc054.png GB1film2005chapter24sc060.png GB2film1999chapter02sc025.png|As seen in Ghostbusters II GB2film1999chapter19sc051.png GB2film1999chapter19sc053.png MayorLennyGBtwo01.jpg GB2film1999chapter19sc055.png GB2film1999chapter19sc057.png GB2film1999chapter19sc063.png MayorLennyGBtwo02.jpg GB2film1999chapter19sc070.png GB2film1999chapter21sc027.png GB2film1999chapter21sc029.png GB2film1999chapter21sc032.png GB2film1999chapter21sc035.png GB2film1999chapter28sc032.png Secondary Canon RGBsiGB2pt3MayorLennysc01.png|Mayor Lenny as depicted in NOW Comics The Real Ghostbusters starring in Ghostbusters II part 3. RGBsiGB2pt3MayorLennysc02.png| MayorLennyIDWVolume2.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Volume 2 TPB back cover Category:GB1 Characters Category:GB2 Characters Category:Minor character Category:NYC Mayor Category:RGB NOW Comics Characters